Natives
by Alli-Cameron
Summary: If everytime SG1 went to a planet they had to play dressup Sam'd would probably have died and gone to heaven!


Sam looked up and saw the clothes that they natives had brought her and Janet.

"This is so not happening!" Janet said looking at Sam.

"Why aren't you complaining?" She sat down next to her friend with a smile on her face.

"You've thought of something haven't you?" Sam looked round.

"No, no. Well, okay I have if we're wearing something this stupid imagine what they guys are wearing!" Janet's smile grew larger.

"Well, then I am definitely getting changed sooner than later!" Janet said starting to pull the 'outfit' on.

When they had both changed they stepped outside and saw the guys hadn't come out yet.

"Can't wait for the look on their faces!" Janet whispered and sat down, Sam following suit. Within seconds there were mutterings that sounded like they were coming closer. Sam and Janet both simultaneously looked round the entrance to the male half of SG-1's tent. The bead curtain was pushed aside by Daniel with his back turned talking to Jack.

"This may be stupid Jack, but put it this way we'll get to stay here longer." He stepped out and saw Sam and Janet watching him and then Teal'c emerged.

"Oh goodie!" Jack said as he stepped out in response to Daniel's comment. He didn't see Sam and Janet.

"At least Doc Fraiser and Carter haven't seen us yet!" He said and turned around.

"Now they have!" Daniel said and walked over to Janet.

"Why are you smiling?" Janet looked him up and down and then looked past him to Jack and Sam. He followed her gaze.

"Ohh. I get you now!" He motioned to Teal'c.

"Nice skirt!" Jack said to Sam she looked him up and down as Janet had done to Daniel.

"Wish I could say the same! But it seems all I can say is nice pants!" She said with a cheeky smile. He looked down at himself and smiled too.

"Hey, Teal'c. You knew this was gonna happen didn't you?" Teal'c looked at the pair behind him and then bowed his head.

"Indeed I did. I have been to this place before. I knew these costumes would be in order. But I did not see a problem with that. You and Doctor Fraiser will be fine on your own and I will be able to socialise. Leaving these two on their own. I had foreseen these events indeed. Why do you think I insisted Doctor Fraiser accompany us?" he walked passed them to a group of people who had been coming that way.

"Alright then I guess we leave them to it. You never know if there's some of that drink from P3X-595 here…" He looked at Janet who had a mischievous smile on her face.

"What have you done?" Daniel said turning to face her. She shrugged and pulled a power-bar out of her pocket.

"Well, they both eat a lot of these so I put some of the liquid in them. Only a small amount but I brought some with me just in case there isn't enough in the bars." She looked at Daniel who to say the least looked surprised.

"What can I say? We've been waiting for this to happen since they first met! I just thought of a way to give them a shove in the right direction!" Daniel smiled at her.

"Maybe I have just realised why I love you!" Janet smiled and linked arms with him as they walked away. Meanwhile over by Sam and Jack.

"So you like them then?" He said to her. She did a double take.

"Wha?" She said.

"I said thank you and I really do like yours and would you like a bar?" She smiled an uneasy smile. Still unsure of what he said.

"Sure. How did you manage to smuggle so many through the gate? General Hammond usually puts his foot down with a firm hand." She said as she undid the wrapper, she bit into it as Jack replied.

"Well, Danny-boy and Doc Fraiser were happy to carry some for me even though they never eat them themselves." Sam looked at him and then down at the bar.

"These taste really good are they new ones? I usually don't pay attention to the taste at 0200. Hang on a sec. Are you thinking the same thing that I'm thinking?" She queried. He lowered his head and said the word they were both thinking.

"Urgo!" He said and waited for the fat annoying hallucination to turn up. He opened his eyes.

"Hey! I'm back!" The balding man in front of them said.

"That's that sorted then." Sam turned her attention back to the bar as a woman came running up to the old man.

"Grandpa! Don't do that you'll scare the guests!" She smiled at Sam and Jack who smiled back and then resumed their conversation and their bars.

"Well, that rules out that possibility, anyway we haven't been to P4X-884 recently apart from to get Urgo removed and after that Togar has completely ignored us apart from that time when Urgo dialled Earth." Jack said then looked up as their conversation was interrupted again with the woman again.

"Thank you for not shouting at my grandfather, it is just his age." Sam looked at Jack. Who raised his eyebrows.

"You are very welcome. And what exactly did that mean Major?" He said with a smile on his lips.

"Nothing, Jack. You are very fit and agile for your age. I'm making a mental note to find out how agile!" She said with a cheeky smile on her face. Jack still hadn't noticed she had called him by his first name. When he noticed the woman was still standing there.

"Is there anything else?" He said in his usual manner.

"Yes, actually. My family and me wish to give you these peaches for your kindness." Jack looked at Sam and Sam looked at the peaches.

"Thank you, I'm sure we can put them to good use." Sam said taking the bundle of the woman who scuttled away afterwards.

"Why did you say we could put them to good use, Sam?" He said not batting an eyelid at the use of her first name. Sam looked straight into his eyes and made shivers run down his spine.

"Well, if you come to mine and Janet's tent at midnight our time I'll show you." She said and got up. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but she just laid a finger over it.

"Just be there." She said and started to walk away back to her tent. Jack stood mesmerised by her swaying hips and uttered a response.

"Or be square." She entered her tent and Jack came out of his reverie in time to see Daniel and Janet walk past him with their arms round each other, whispering and laughing.

"Oki, doki. Now where's Teal'c, I need a sane person." He said and wheeled round to go find Teal'c and walked slap bang into Teal'c's chest.

"Oof." He said. Teal'c looked down slowly.

"O'Neill. I am here. You cannot pass through me. I thought you might like some company now Major Carter has retired for the night." Jack stepped back.

"She's retired! Oh, no you mean she's gone to bed. Yeah she has. Actually I was just coming to find you." He looked at his big friend.

"You have found me O'Neill." Teal'c said with a straight face as ever.

"Yeah well I didn't mean to find you that well!" Jack said and sat down where Sam had been sat minutes before.

"Has your conversation with Major Carter been as you wished. I saw that you looked a little off-balance so I came over." Teal'c intoned in his steady voice.

"Jack looked at the tent Sam had just disappeared into.

"It has knocked me a little for six. But had that feeling before!" He said to his friend and walked off to their new-found friends.

At about five to Midnight on Earth time Jack sat up fully and faked a yawn.

"I'm going in now okay guys?" He said and without waiting for an answer strode off in the direction of the tents. When he got near them. He turned to make sure no one could see him and walked up to the female one.

"Sam?" He said and peeked in. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Sam? Where are you?" He said and then jumped when he felt two hands slide down his back and over his ass and starting to go down his legs. He turned and saw Sam crouched down and when she looked up she started to giggle.

"What?" He said and looked again.

"Oh. Never mind." He said and pulled her up.

"What exactly did you have in mind for those peaches then?" He said as he opened the 'door' to her and Janet's tent.

"Oh you'll see!" She said and pushed him down to sit.

In the next instalment you will find out exactly what did happen with those peaches! ;-)


End file.
